dragon_ball_x_a_joe_capo_productionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan
Gohan is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball X, and is the strongest member within The Alliance. He shares a strong bond with his friend Shaggy. As the son of El Grande Padre and grandson of El Grande Abuelo he is the first Super Saiyan 2. He is currently the Prince of the Saiyans and the ruler of the multiverse. Dragon Ball Super Gohan entered the Tournament of Power to save his universe, Universe 7 from destruction by Zeno, the thirsty watermelon. Just as the tournament reached its final stages, El Grande Padre killed Gohan's father, Goku, El Grande Padre killed him because he feared that he would merge with Vegeta and take the form of Vegetto (Ultra Instincto) or Vegito Ultra Instinct. His cowardly act cost him dearly, because thanks to that, it makes Gohan angry and cause him to transform to Blanco. El Grande Padre later revealed that Gohan was his long-lost son, sent to Universe 7 so he would kill every mortal in it. Disgusted by this revelation, and having no sympathy for his real father, Gohan created a resistance in to combat the tyrant El Grande Padre. In the final battle Gohan was almost defeated by Red Shaggy's Kamehameha, but he survived and was granted power thanks to all the other members of his resistance. He used this power to kill El Grande Padre as Jake from Statefarm, Motu and Patlu finished off any remaining goons present. Dragon Ball X With El Grande Padre gone, Gohan has taken the throne of the multiverse and protects it from any potential threats. His resistance has been reformed into The Alliance, and are stationed across the galaxy, along with their headquarters being Cairo Station at Earth. Gohan fused with Shaggy to form Shaghan Blanco and defeat the first major threat to his alliance, Sansbobmina. He was warned by his grandfather, El Grande Abuelo about Cell, and he also revealed his true saiyan heritage. Gohan then sought out foes such as Gumball and Darwin, the revived El Grande Padre, and Jar Jar Binks. El Grande Padre was killed by the Powerpuff Girls, but before his death, Gohan and El Grande Padre made amends and respected each other. Gohan then later finishes off Gumball, Darwin, and the traitor Jar Jar Binks on a mission to rescue Red Shaggy and Shrek. shaggy managed to free shrek and red shaggy with the key. Forms Base Gohan's base form, also known as Gohan Mystico, is still significantly more powerful than many of the characters in the series. He is able to instantaneously defeat Ice Cube with it, who is 55 times stronger than Second Form Frieza. First seen in Episode 1. Blanco Ungodly powerful, this transformation is the strongest of any transformation seen so far. Often Gohan only needs to pull from an insignificant percentage of his power to defeat his opponents with this form. Only a handful of opponents like El Grande Padre have prompted the use of "Gohan Blanco 100 Por Ciento", or Blanco's full power. The Blanco form is visually represented by Gohan's hair turning white. First seen in the finale of Dragon Ball Super. Calvo This form sacrifices speed for strength. The user is incredibly durable and has a significant power level boost but leaves Gohan less able to dodge or chase enemies and is more useful when on the defensive. The transformation process itself is very dangerous as seen in Episode 1 where Gohan accidentally destroys the planet he's on by transforming. The Calvo form is visually marked by Gohan's loss of hair over his scalp and red energy. First seen in Episode 1. This form exceeds that of Blanco. Verde Verde is a relatively new form that is explained very little. It's power is immense but not more so than Blanco 100 Por Ciento. It operates in a middle ground, although it is easier to sustain than Blanco. The Verde form is marked by Gohan's hair and eyes turning and growing green. SSJ 1,000,111,138 A mysterious new form gained by El Grande Abuelo's sacrifice. It appears to have immense power as Gohan easily destroyed El Tio while using it. Super Saiyan T A form used by Gohan against the combined might of Hit and El Hermano de Hit. In this form, Gohan looks very similar to Super Saiyan, with the exception that he adopts a 'T-pose'. It is apparently more powerful than the Blanco form Gohan was using prior to transforming. Super Saiyan Mastered Linguistics Instinct Even though Gohan never gained the form (He tried to). There are still sources/Fan fiction about Gohan obtaining the form. Such as Mtheman Handsome's CGI made animation of Dragon Ball X; ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD9KDGFLolk. is he gained Mastered Linguistics Instinct.]] Final Episode form This is Gohan's most powerful form that he used in the final episode against Cell. This is not Super Saiyan Mastered Linguistics Instinct at all. But it does helped Gohan finally beat Cell once and for all. (Or in this case OOF him.) Gohan achieved it by screaming for about 0.5 hours straight. Category:The Aliiance Category:Characters with the Blanco Form Category:Characters